Doctor Who Dialogue Drabbles
by Alexia Blackbriar
Summary: Dialogue drabbles about conversations with the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors and their companions (including those now dead). Each chapter themed on a particular word - you get to choose the word! Send me a review and your idea and I will include it! Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, though I seriously wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Set between A Town Called Mercy and The Power of Three.**

1: Hope

"Doctor…"

"What Amy? I'm very busy, can't you see that? I'm trying to fix the – OW!"

"You bumped your head."

"I think I know that!"

"On the subject of fixing… I was thinking… you fixed my relationship with Rory."

"Yes, I did."

"And you know why our relationship went…"

"Wobbly?"

"Yes, wobbly. You know why. I just wanted to ask you Doctor, can you fix me?"

"Fix you? What's there to – Oh. Amy, I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Okay then. I was just asking."

"Asking is good. I love a questioner. Just a bit of hope, Pond. That's what you needed."

"I guess so…. so Doctor, this planet you were thinking of dropping me and Rory off at…"

"Messaline: new world, new hope. Created by me. And my friends. And my… never mind. You'll love it Amy. The Hath are extremely friendly. Well, they weren't when I first discovered the planet, but they will be now. I think. Ignore me, Amy. Think – planet of hope."

"Sounds great."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not set anywhere, just a fun thing about 11, Amy, Rory and River**

2: Imaginative

"How about the Daleks?"

"No, we did them last week, Rory."

"Weeping Angels?"

"Dealt with, River."

"Cybermen?"

"Any other suggestions, Amy?"

"How about, we just land on a random planet?"

"Well, that's not very imaginative, is it?"

"You want me to be imaginative? Okay then, a planet made of fireballs and a bananas."

"Okay."

"What, that actually exists?!"

"Yep."

"What's it called?"

"Fyreban2."

"You're kidding."

"And you're Scottish."

"And you're not ginger!"

"And you're not – "

"Amy, Doctor, SHUT UP!"

"She started it, Rory!"

"Oh great, so not only do I live on a time machine with my psychopathic older-looking daughter, I live with an alien five-year-old and a Scottish ginger west highland cross bloodhound as well."

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR WORD SUGGESTIONS IN REVIEWS! YOUR WORD (and any ideas) WILL BE USED! I PROMISE! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Set between A Good Man Goes To War and Let's Kill Hitler. Amy and Rory at home in their own house, a few days after River has dropped them off and they've found out about Melody.**

3. Tragedy

"Rory."

"Yes, Amy?"

"I miss Melody."

"I do too."

"We'll never see her again."

"We'll never see our baby again."

"She's gone."

"Gone."

"I will never see my baby daughter again."

"You never know, the Doctor might find her."

"He won't. I know he won't. She's gone, Rory. That wretched woman took her."

"But she grows up to be River. We must have done something right."

"Do you think that I care? I want Melody Pond back. My first child, GONE. You have no idea how I feel, Rory."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"I know."

"Tea?"

"Tea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Set just before Army of Ghosts, Series 2. Rose and the 10th Doctor. And candyfloss.**

4: Hyper

"WAHOOOOO!"

"I knew letting you near that candyfloss machine in the TARDIS kitchen was a bad idea."

"ROOOOSE, I'M A CANDY FLOSS FAIRY!"

"No, you're not."

"YAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh god, what's my Mum going to say if she sees you like this?"

"Does JJJAAAACKIEEE like CANDYYYYYFLOSSSSSSS?"

"I don't know. And I really don't want to find out."

"I LUUUURRRVVVV CANDYFLOOOSSS."

"I can tell."

"CANDYYYYYYYFLOOOOOSSSSSSSS."

"Yeah."

"HHHHYYYYYPPEEEERRRRR."

"I know you are. I'm going to make some tea."

"TTTTEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"Shut up, Doctor!"

"TEEEEEEAAAAAAA and CANDYYYYYYFLOOOOSS."

"Sometimes I feel you need a sympathetic pat on the head. WITH A HAMMER."

"HAAAAAAAAMMEEEERRR BALLLLLLL!"

"Uh oh."

"WIIIIIII!"

"No, Doctor! I am not letting you anywhere near the Xbox!"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

"DOCTAAA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**LISTENING SKILLS AREN'T QUITE UP TO SCRATCH**

"Oh my GOD!"

"What is it, Martha?!"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"I think - I - I think I."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I don't -"

"IS THE WORLD ENDING?"

"I think-"

"WE HAVE TO SAVE EARTH!"

"Doctor-"

"TO THE RESCUE! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM, MARTHA!"

"Doctor!"

"QUICK, WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot my purse."


End file.
